


things you said when i was crying

by lonelylonely



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylonely/pseuds/lonelylonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. A conversation between Selina and Gary toward the end of her first presidential campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when i was crying

**Author's Note:**

> There is a criminal lack of Selina/Gary love on AO3 and I intend to change this single-handedly. 
> 
> From the prompt of the same name: "things you said when I was crying"

His knock on the door to the supply closet was so quiet that he could barely hear it himself. Without waiting for an answer, Gary peaked his head in. “Hi, ma'am. Are you okay?” He sidled into the room and shut the door behind him, wincing at the squeak of the hinges. “Can I get something for you?" 

Selina was sitting on an upside-down milk crate against the back wall, her head turned away as she wiped her cheeks dry. "Can you get me a new life? A new family? Can you pull someone who gives a shit about me out of that bag, Gary?”

Gary hesitated for half a heartbeat before dropping his bag on the floor and crouching down in front of Selina. He took her hand in both of his.

“The campaign’s almost over, ma'am. You’re going to be Vice President!”

If he thought that would cheer her up, the look she gave him caused any other congratulatory remarks to die in the back of his throat.

“This campaign has been the death of me, Gary. Andrew’s been fucking someone else for god knows how long and I can’t even blame him. I mean, look at me. I neglected him and Catherine all these years for the sake of my job, and now the rug’s being pulled out from under me. Maybe it would’ve been worth it if I had become president, I don’t know. And now I have to pretend to be one-third of a happy family while I accept my consolation prize from President Hughes and become his lady-in-waiting.” She sniffed quietly. “Maybe I deserve it.”

“No, you don’t. You absolutely don’t,” Gary said fiercely, shaking her hand until she looked at him in mild alarm. “You’re going to be the best Vice President that he ever could’ve hoped for, and in eight years you’re going to be a shoo-in for President. Everyone’s going to love you.” He stopped himself from continuing,  _I do_ , but something in her expression made him think she knew what he had censored.

She smiled bitterly. “It’s going to be a lonely eight years, if that’s how long it’ll take for the public to love me.” Her smile drooped, her shoulders sagging. His knees were starting to ache from resting his weight on top of them, but he made himself stay still. “Andrew used to be my best friend, y'know? We raised our beautiful baby girl together. And now who do I have? I have Amy, and Mike. I have my staff, and no one else.”

“You have me,” he said quietly.

“Gary, you  _are_  my staff.”

“I could be more than that.” He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as she raised her eyebrows at him, and he forced himself to continue. “I could be your … your friend.”

He could practically feel the heat radiating from his ears, which he was certain were beet-red, as Selina looked down at their hands, his still enveloping her own. But she didn’t pull away. 

"I could use one of those.”

His smile was wide and bright and contagious, and soon she was smiling along with him. “All right!  _Selina_.” And he chuckled at the forbidden feeling of her first name passing through his lips, the first time he had ever addressed her as such. But his giddiness was short lived as she crinkled her nose at him.

“That was weird.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”  
  
“Don’t do that again.”

“Mhm.”

“Hey, Gary?”

“Yes, Ma'am?”

“Can you get me a tissue? And a mirror?”

“Of course, of course.” And he leapt up to retrieve the items from his bag, the relief from the pain in his knees not enough to make up for the dull ache in his chest. 


End file.
